moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 7 - Znajoma twarz
Na pewno? - chciała się upewnić urocza młoda dziewczyna o tlenionych blond włosach spiętych w kucyki, zarówno przeszywając swojego rozmówce swymi błękitnymi oczyma jak i stukając go palcem w czoło - Tak! - jeszcze raz rzucił zirytowany Romeo do nastolatki - Nie jestem żadnym NPC! - dodał zabierając palec Rinnie z głowy. Ta jednak tylko się zaśmiała i poklepała go po plecach z dumnym uśmiechem. - Masz bardzo rozbudowane SI! - pogratulowała mu Ladyrin, co spowodowało u Phinks'a śmiech w głowie Whitechapel'a - Nie mam nic wspólnego z SI! - upierał się przy swoim zielonowłosy - Sama wyglądasz jakbyś wyskoczyła z jakieś chińskiej bajki typu SAO! - - Yup - przytaknęła mu błękitnooka - Więc to ty tutaj jesteś NPC! - - Wątpię... - - Szkoda, że nie mam tutaj popcornu - stwierdził Bardock z umysłu swojego nosiciela - I nie prędko go dostaniesz - ten jedynie syknął - Widzisz? - odezwała się dialogistka Romeo'a - Sam jesteś dziwny - powiedziała wskazując palcem na młodziaka - Masz zielone włosy i gadasz sam do siebie - - Nie gadam sam do s... - Nie było mu dane dokończyć, albowiem do stołu, przy którym to siedział sobie wraz z Respawngirl podeszła zgrabna blondynka o pięknych złocistych włosach i oczach niczym szafiry, po czym oparła się o stół i otworzyła swe usta... - MOŻECIE KŁÓCIĆ SIĘ TROCHĘ CISZEJ?! - grzecznie poprosiła Mrs. Strange - Klientów mi niepokoicie! - - Właśnie - dorzuciła z nudów swoje pięć groszy Salai siedząc przy stole obok - Klientów powiadasz... - odezwali się jednocześnie Rinnie i Romeo, a następnie idealnie w tym samym czasie spojrzeli w kierunku nieprzytomnego od alkoholu Smoka i znajdującej się nieopodal jego około sześcioletniej córki, która była zażenowana stanem w jakim znajdowała się czarna gadzina. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał chłopak o niebieskich włosach podchodząc do swojej ukochanej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu - Strasznie zdenerwowana jesteś - zauważył Reinkarnator zaniepokojony. - Sama nie wiem - odezwała się syrena - Mam złe przeczucia... - - Pewnie zbliża się okres - zamierzała szepnąć gamerka do Whitechapel'a, ale nagle coś jej przerwało. Do VanillaUnicorn niespodziewanie wbiegł jakiś mężczyzna, po którego stroju można było wywnioskować, że był piratem. Jego opalone, masywne ciało było skute potem, a z jego ust wydobywał się ciężki oddech świadczący o jego zmęczeniu. - Kapitanie! - wciąż dysząc próbował się wysłowić, patrząc na zaskoczoną barmankę - On... - - O co chodzi? - spytała Noelle swego załoganta - Streszczaj się - - Tak jest! - zawołał on powoli dochodząc do siebie - On wrócił! - dorzucił on siebie - Vicekapitan... Dawliet - Dziewczyna natychmiastowo otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, jednak nie było to wynikiem wypowiedzenia tego imienia z ust swojego podwładnego, a fakt, że osoba o której mowa właśnie stała w progu drzwi burdelu za jego plecami. Pirat szybko zrobił kilka kroków z dala od swojego dawnego przełożonego, który stał jedynie w milczeniu i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Wydawał się on niewzruszony tym, że nieposiadania jednej ręki, a jego kikut pozostały po niej obficie krwawi. Jego oczy natomiast... były całkowicie skute czernią. - Daw? - syrena była tak zaskoczona, że nawet nie myślała o zdenerwowaniu na demona, za to, że bez słowa zerwał z nią pakt i się ulotnił pewnego dnia - Co tu robisz? - zaczęła powoli iść w stronę śnieżnowłosego, co sprawiło, że ten wraz z piratką byli teraz mierzeni wzrokiem przed Przemka. Astramanuss jedynie ruszył z ledwością w głąb burdelu, jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich nie w kierunku swojej dawnej Kontrahentki, a siedzącej przy jednym ze stołów demonicy. - Czego? - spytała Szalej - Oni już tutaj są - jego wyraz twarzy jasno mówił, że coś jest nie tak, a sądząc po jego wcześniejsze spazmatyczne ruchy jedynie utwierdziły wszystkich dookoła, że nie panuje on nad własnym ciałem - Wybacz... My lady - z trudem odwrócił on głowę do Strange i z taką samą trudnością wypowiadał słowa - Zawiodłem... - Chwilę później padł on martwy na drewnianą podłogę, a jego ciało nagle zaczęło wytwarzać niezliczoną ilość świecących i pulsujących bąbli, które swą liczebnością i rozmiarem błyskawicznie odebrały jego zdeformowanemu ciału humanoidalny kształt. - Wiadomość dotarła panowie! - zawołał radośnie Learch Saevel do swym kompanów delektując się wraz z nimi w oddali odgłosem, jak i widokiem eksplozji, która miała właśnie miejsce tam, gdzie jeszcze kilka sekund temu stało VanillaUnicorn - - Jesteś naprawdę niepoprawnych skurw#synem - oznajmiła jedna z postaci w skryta pod fioletowym płaszczem - - Miło słyszeć te słowa od Grzechu Gniewu - podziękował swemu kompanowi demon - To nie komplement... - - Jak tam sobie chcesz - rzekł Grzech Zazdrości, a następnie spojrzał na Egliette dając mu do zrozumienia by zaczynał. Grzech Pychy jedynie wypuścił ze swych drobnych, zwęglonych do kości rąk coś przypominającego sporą czerwoną, szklaną perłę, która teraz lewitując zaczęła zmierzać nad centrum miasta, unosząc się wysoko w górze i tworząc jedność z promieniami słońca, które przez nią przechodziły. Zaraz po tym rozprysła się, a na granicach miasta zaczęło powstawać ściany szkarłatnej energii. A po złączeniu ze sobą utworzył ogromną sferę. CreepyTown właśnie zostało oderwane od wszelkiej przestrzeni, stając się osobnym wymiarem. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story